So PerfectlyImperfect
by Lil-Randomer
Summary: A group of young delinquent mutants are being transferred to mutant high. The girls are not happy about this at all so the leader of the group Alexa has come up with a conniving plan. Pyro/OC
1. The Beginning

Ahh this is my first story guys so comment and let me know what you think :) The link underneath the characters name is the person who ive based the characters looks off.

* * *

**|The Wild Child and Leader|**

**Alexa Harlow White**

(.net/people/i/2008/stylewatch/blog/080728/avril_lavigne_)

Nicknames: Allie, Lexi & Pixie

Age: 17

Power: Telekinetic, Empathy and Pyrokenetic

Personality: Stubborn, sarcastic, loyal, Trustworthy, trouble maker

**| The 2nd in command|**

**(**./_)

**Belinda Marie England**

Nicknames: Belle, Missy.

Age 17

Powers: Flight & Sensing

Personality: Nice, Happy, tends to follow the crowd

**|The twins|**

(.com/user_images/S/SO/SOI/SOIMALITTLERANDOM.../1232386019_1777_)

[Left] **Abigail Sophia Dunn**

Nicknames: Abbie, Blondie, Dumb-Dumb

Age: 16

Powers: Phasing & Super Speed

Personality: Ditzy, Bubbly, kind, child like

Younger by 5 minutes

[Right] **Kellie Hannah Dunn**

Nicknames: Kel & Munch

Age: 16

Powers: Water Balls & Blizzards

Personality: Kind hearted, Helpful, polite, Mature

Older by 5 minutes

**|The Cousin& Go to Girl|**

**(**.com/bank/miley_cyrus_)

**Jessica Rose White**

Nicknames: Jess, Jessie- Pie and Peaches

Age: 16

Powers: Electric & Enhanced memory

Personality: bubbly, Hyper, sensible, push over


	2. Other Characters

Ms. Lillian Rosa Williams

Nicknames: Lil, Miss Lil, Rosie

Age: 49

Mutation: - morphing- can change her features but not look like other people

-Talk to animals

Personality: likes to have a laugh with her students, is rarely serious, love her "rebel group" like daughters, bubbly, heart of gold

Mr. Michael Andrew Williams

Nicknames: mikey, Mr M & Andy

Age: 53  
Mutation: -gases- sleeping gas, death toxin etc

-Transfigure in animals

Personality: kind, polite, loves the girls like his children, caring, strong willed, doesn't like to let people down, keeps his promises.

Old friend of Charles Xavier


	3. The Plan & Then New School

[In the x-mansion] [3-rd person]

All the Xmen were gathered in the professor's office "So there was something you wanted to tell us professor" Scott said from the seat in front of the professor's desk.

"ah yes I wanted to tell you all that one of my close friends and his wife own another mutant school like ours but smaller.." the professor was cut off by logan who was stood arms crossed nearest to the door "so is that what you wanted to tell us because as fascinating as that is I need to repair my bike" he said impatiently

"well actually no but if you let me finish I was going to tell you that they decided to come visit me with one of there class but I must warn you they are coming here because they need my help with a certain class because they are not behaving as they should and well they are very chaotic, so I offered my help" he finished somewhat proud of his offer.

"So when are we expecting their arrival professor?" storm asked excitedly she was all for new student even if they weren't the best behaved. "I am expecting them in tomorrow. I know it's a bit short notice but we have all been busy. So they should be arriving at 2 pm so could you please inform the students. Thank you, you can be on your way now" professor said smiling politely.

[At the st trinians for mutants] [3rd person]

" now girls I know you don't like the arrangement but you have been getting into trouble more than usual and as for you allie you have been in more trouble than ever" said Michael Williams, Owner and headmaster of the school

"I don't know what your talking about mikey im just trying to protect my friends and do what I think is right" exclaimed Alexia white

"Smashing up people's cars, braking into pubs and beating up people is not right Allie and you know it!" Mrs Lillian williiams other headmistress of the school said walking through the doors

"She did it to stick up for us I swear" allie's little cousin Jessica piped up

"Yeah she doesn't like people picking on us, so she does something about it" Allies right hand girl Belinda added.

"So her breaking and entering is doing the right thing and sticking up for you girls is it?" lil asked sternly trying to hide the smile tugging at the sides of her mouth

"Exactly" the twins Abigail and Kellie answered simultaneously

"Girls we are going to the x-mansion and that is final finish packing your bags. Don't think of this as a bad thing just think of it as a trip to meet an old friend" Michael said leading his wife out of the room they were in.

"Ok if they want to play this game im in but believe me when I say im not going to be playing by the rules" a mischievous grin was plastered on allies face.

"Ohh I know that look what are you planning" jess said wanting in on the plan

"Ok so it's going to go down like this" Allie trailed of whispering the plan to her girls.


	4. Eavesdropping & Finding Out

[Back at the x-mansion outside the professors office]

[Pyro's Pov]

I was so bored of everything nothing good ever happened here. I stopped by the professor's office door because I could hear talking I leaned up against the door so I could hear better of what they were saying. 'A group of new students coming to this school? Oh that should be fun and the fact they aren't goody two shoes like my room mate bobby drake was even more interesting'. I ran back to the lounge where I noticed some of my 'friends' bobby, rouge, pitro, kitty, jubilee, siren and angel.

"Where have you been" bobby asked me nosily always wanting to know my business.

"I was just by the professor office and I found out some interesting information" I said smugly flicking my lighter "well don't just stand there grinning to yourself tell us" kitty shouted annoyingly bouncing in her seat like a child.

"Ok I found out that some new students from another mutant school are coming here for a while" I told them looking at there shocked faces. Everyone in the room broke out in to whispers talking about the new student most of the girls wear wondering if they were either cute boys or some more girly friends and the boys just wanted them to be hot girls, I was just looking for someone to have fun with and cause some havoc I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow to find out who they are.

The professor's voice broke me out of my thoughts "I guessed everyone found out about the new students and seeing as john happened to find out by eavesdropping"

I looked gave him a 'my bad' look and hoped he would continue with the information which he happily did.

"Now these students are here for one reason and that's for my help in controlling them, yes they come from another mutant school that an old friend of mine owns. I would like everyone to treat them as you would treat your friends and if there any problems come straight to me but for now I think you should go back to your rooms ready for the big day tomorrow, I shall warn you that any funny business with the new student will result in punishment. They will be arriving tomorrow so I will be needing some of your help but for now everyone just get to sleep.

As soon as the professor wheeled out the room the silence was broken by everyone talking about the new students. I noticed Logan walk in the room with a cigar hanging from his mouth and raised his eyebrow at everyone he shrugged his shoulder and stalked back out of the room. I huffed a small laugh and started to walk back mine and bobby's room now bored of the conversation.

* * *

Sorry I havent been updating (since like 2010 which im really shocked about) but here's a new chapter which some of you will be upset about because its so short so sorry.

Thanks you to drewLOVE for messaging me and busting my butt into gear :D


	5. Bad Wake Up Calls & Moving

[The next day] [St Trinians school for mutants] [Allies Pov]

I was awoken to the sound of a loud horn and laughing as I opened my eyes I could see both mikey and lil standing by my door laughing holding a blow horn.

"Time to get up girls we're leaving in an hour" lil chimed finding this _positively hilarious_ insert sarcasm. I looked over at my clock and groaned a the time I usually would be asleep for another two hours I looked over at my cousin jess, her face read the same as mine.

"What the…I so want to be asleep right now" she moaned lying back on her bed. I got up and threw my pillow at her "come on get up peaches" I said softly I saw her smile at the nickname only I had for her she wouldn't let anyone else call her it because it was 'our' thing "ok pixie but only because you would probably kick my ass other wise" she said using my nickname and stating the one time I accidentally gave her a black eye "hey that was one time I didn't realise it was my shoe I threw at you" I said sheepishly. I can always show those emotions when Im round Jessie because I love her so much and I know that she wouldn't say anything to anyone else.

I realised that It just wasn't my day today as a very hyper Kellie and Abi came bouncing through the doors "are you ready yet" Kellie asked excitedly "no Kellie were not all early risers like you two" Jessie said to her shaking her head "and were not all social butterflies like you either Kellie" I said getting a laugh out of everyone but Kellie.

"Hey what this pick on twins day?" belle asked entering the room "thank you belle!" the twins said appreciatively "hey I was going to say good idea but umm never mind" I jut laughed and shook my head at my friends "right get out I need to get changed" I said "hey Belinda can Jessie-pie can have a shower in your room so I can actually have one today? I asked her making her laugh knowing it was the truth "hey I do not take that long!" she said pouting crossing her arms "umm sorry hun but you do" laughed Abigail "yeah sure she can" belle said smiling knowing our sibling antics.

I smoothed out the clothes I had just put on and grabbed my suitcase and to put in the van. "Morning lexi. How are you feeling this morning?" Michael asked politely I flinched a little at my old nickname hoping for Mikey not to see. "well with that _lovely _wake up call mikey I am positively delightful" I replied sarcastically but chuckling at the same time "im sorry about that lexi but me and Lil couldn't resist" he said almost shamefully "it's ok just please don't do it again" I begged him with tired eyes "don't worry I wont" he said with a look that said he most likely would.

I just scowled at him and joined the girls by getting into the van, the only people going on this trip were me, Jessie, Kellie, Abi, belle, Mr M and Miss Lil apparently all the other students were much more behaved and actually wanted to learn.

_'Dorks! Were not really that bad we just know how to have fun _'I thought to myself proudly.

"is everyone seated and ready to go" lil asked getting into the passenger seat of the van "this isn't an airplane ride lil and your not an air hostess oh and we know where the exits are thank you very much" I stated making everyone laugh, even mikey." don't be such a smart ass allie, I just care about you lot quite a bit and it would be such a shame for you to get hurt if we were in an accident" she said rolling her eyes and putting on her seat belt after that comment she made we all scrambled to our seat and quickly put on our seat belts. I could see lil and mikey smiling at us from the mirror. "Psst allie! Is the plan still on?" Abi asked leaning over from her seat by Kellie "pu—lease of course it is! There not going to know what hit them" I laughed evilly. I looked out of the back window and saw the retreating figure of our school getting smaller and smaller as we drover further.

"Here we go" I whisper under my breath watching as the school got smaller the farther we got to the new school.


End file.
